


Poranek Szaleństwa- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Series: Dunwich [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comes Back Wrong, Gen, Humor, Tentacles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Och, jesteś już  w domu. Jak twoja sprawa, w Dunwich?- stwierdził John w zamyśleniu, próbując włożyć klucze do kieszeni, bez upuszczania wszystkiego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poranek Szaleństwa- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning of Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681082) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



John dostał się domieszkania później, niż zamierzał.  
Zakupy po pracy nie były jego ulubionym zajęciem, zwłaszcza, że ludzie potrafią być podli po ciemku. Ale fakt, że jutro miał cały dzień wolnego i że nic nie będzie domagało się jego uwagi, był miły. Nie był całkiem szczęśliwy, stwierdzając po powrocie, że w ich mieszkaniu utrzymuje się rodzaj wilgotnego zapachu. Nie ten typ „zostawione części ciała” ani „zapomniany eksperyment w kuchni”. To był dziwny rodzaj wilgoci, który sugerował, że grzejnik cieknie na dywan i że będzie musiał znów poczołgać się po podłodze ze szmatą. Potem będzie musiał otworzyć wszystkie okna, by wywietrzyć i zostawić na całą noc wyziębione mieszkanie. Był już w połowie drogi przez salon, nadal narzekając na to jak, na Boga, wysuszy zamoczone szmaty, gdy wreszcie zauważył, że w fotelu siedzi Sherlock. Dzięki światłu księżyca wpadającemu przez przerwę w zasłonach widział tylko jego włosy i znajomy kontur nosa. Sam fakt, że detektyw siedział w ciemnościach, nie był taki dziwny. Podniesienie się, by włączyć światła, zabierałoby mu cenny czas, który chciał zużywać na myślenie.  
\- A więc, jesteś już w domu. Jak tam twoja sprawa, ta w Dunwich?- stwierdził John w zamyśleniu, próbując włożyć klucze do kieszeni, bez upuszczania wszystkiego.  
\- Bardziej skomplikowana, niż przewidywałem.  
Palce Sherlocka nie zmieniły pozycji i nadal były złączone razem, ale i tak zdołał pstryknąć światło. Zakupy wypadły Johnowi z nagle zdrętwiałych palców. Był całkiem pewny, ze wszystko się potłukło.

Kiedy doszedł do siebie, był w połowie na sofie, gapiąc się na kombinację złożoną z twarzy Sherlocka- odwróconej do góry nogami- oraz sporej części poduszki z sofy i kołyszących się, połyskujących wyrostków, które nie przynależały do normalnego świata; które, tak naprawdę, nie mogły przynależeć nigdzie.  
\- Dobry Boże.- wydusił z siebie.  
Sherlock zaoferował mu filiżankę parującej herbaty i to w jego ulubionym kubku. Wyglądał przy tym straszliwie normalnie, w porównaniu z tym, co się właśnie działo. John podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i próbował odebrać herbatę i wylał sobie ją na rękę, bo nie mógł oderwać wzroku od... cóż, nie mógł oderwać wzroku.  
\- A zatem, ta sekta czcząca mrocznych bogów...- powiedział powoli, próbując nie brzmieć tak, jakby w każdym momencie mógł zacząć histerycznie wrzeszczeć.- Nie była jednak grupą omamionych debili?  
\- Na nieszczęście nie.- powiedział Sherlock, jakby był tylko lekko rozzłoszczony faktem, że teraz posiada sześć, osiem, nie- dziesięć nowych kończyn.  
\- Ale udało mi się ich powstrzymać przed wezwaniem do naszego świata horroru sprzed zarania dziejów. Więc to nie była tak całkiem zmarnowana podróż.  
\- Och, a więc wszystko w porządku.- John warknął, drżąc z przerażenia. - Tak długo, jak jakiś horror z innego świata nie wyskoczy znikąd, to wszystko jest genialnie!  
\- Byłem w szoku. BYŁEM w szoku. Masz szczęście, ze nie dostałeś w twarz.- John trzasł się strasznie; ewidentnie byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby mógł uderzyć Sherlocka.  
\- Najlepiej nie.- Sherlock powiedział, ze zmarszczonym czołem.- Nie mam ich całkiem pod świadomą kontrolą. To właściwie fascynujące. Są przymocowane do mojego rdzenia kręgowego, poprzez nowy i skomplikowany zestaw nerwów i naczyń krwionośnych, które są całkiem niemożliwe do usunięcia.  
\- Oczywiście.- stwierdził John.- Oczywiście, cholera, że są.  
Wypił herbatę i tak. Sherlockowi tak rzadko chciało się ją zrobić.

\----

Następnego dnia macki nadal istniały.  
John już prawie przekonał sam siebie, że cała sprawa była snem. I wkurzyło go, kiedy odkrył, ze jednak nie.  
\- Potrzebuje twej pomocy.- detektyw zabrzmiał, jakby przez jakiś czas myślał o tym, jak najlepiej sformułować pytanie, a w końcu poddał się i po prostu spytał. John nie patrzył na niego znad gazety, którą czytał.  
\- Nie, jeśli to ma cokolwiek wspólnego z twoimi mackami.  
Usłyszał, jak coś się ześlizguje i uderza o fotel.  
\- Bardzo trudno przeprowadzić ten rodzaj eksperymentu samemu.  
John próbował zaszeleścić gazeta w zdeterminowany sposób.  
\- Sherlock, są pewne granice tego, co zrobię w imię naszej przyjaźni. Wiesz, że i tak są one szersze, niż zazwyczaj dyktuje rozsądek; że zrobię dla ciebie więcej, niż dla kogokolwiek innego. Ale nie pisałem się na macki.  
\- Czuje się zmuszony, by wskazać, że ja też nie pisałem się na macki.- powiedział sucho Sherlock.  
\- Mogłeś pomyśleć, zanim poszedłeś wtykać nos w nie-całkiem-tak-mityczne-jak- myślałeś kulty. Czemu nie poprosiłeś o pomoc Mycrofta?  
\- Pomyślałem o tym, już po tym, kiedy stało się oczywistym, jak źle się z nimi czujesz.  
John był na tyle zaskoczony, że całkiem opuścił gazetę. Rzucił to jako żart, nie miał zamiaru popychać Sherlocka do proszenia brata o pomoc. Zmiął gazetę i pozwolił jej upaść, bo to było poważne.  
Sherlock rozłożył się na ulubionym fotelu, ubrany w szlafrok i spodnie od piżamy. Jego... macki snuły się dookoła jego stóp, czasem smagając kawałki gazety, jak wściekle kocie ogony. John nadal czuł rodzaj niewygody, patrząc na nie, jakby nie był całkiem przekonany, że nie są iluzja albo efektem specjalnym. Chrząknął.  
\- I jak ci poszło?  
\- Dwie próbowały go udusić.- przyznał detektyw.- Co było nawet interesującą reakcją, ale nie taką, jakiej chciałem.  
Srebrno-zielone kończyny skręcały się i machały i, jak z przerażeniem odkrył John, było to jakoś związane z rozbawieniem Sherlocka. Westchnął.  
\- Będę musiał ich dotykać?  
Miał silne poczucie, że odpowiedź będzie brzmiała „tak”.  
\- Niefortunnie- tak.- potwierdził Sherlock, bo zazwyczaj wiedział, co myśli John, zanim to w ogóle pomyślał.- Muszę znaleźć sposób, by je ukryć, żeby móc wrócić do pracy.  
John musiał przez chwile o tym pomyśleć.  
\- Lubisz być tematem rozmów.- powiedział bezmyślnie.- Pierwsza w historii osoba z mackami. Można by pomyśleć, że ci się to spodoba.  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło i John miał wrażenie, że jest idiotą, nie domyślając się, czemu się myli.  
\- John, myślę, że wyglądanie jak bękart jakiegoś Nadprzyrodzonego Obrzydlistwa może być czymś więcej, niż tematem rozmów.  
Sherlock chodził teraz, bębniąc palcami w podbródek i ignorując to, co John mógł odpowiedzieć.  
Coś podpełzło do buta Johna, więc, zanim mógł się powstrzymać, odkopnął to nogą, wydając przy tym cichy, pełen rozpaczy, odgłos.  
\- Nie chciałem owijać ich dookoła torsu, ale żadna z moich koszul nie pasuje.- poskarżył się detektyw.  
\- Mógłbym wyjść na miasto dla ciebie, jeśli chcesz.- zaoferował John. -Mam dziś wolny dzień. Dla odmiany prawdziwy, a nie taki spowodowany przez ciebie. Zrób listę.  
Sherlock wbił pięści w szlafrok i wyciągnął rękę.  
\- Oczywiście.- powiedział John, westchnął, i wziął ją.  
Rozwinęła się; długa, szaleńcza bazgranina długopisem na całą długości kartki.  
\- Czuje się, jakbym powinien był kwestionować fakt, że znosisz to nadzwyczaj dobrze. Ale boją się tej rozmowy, którą byśmy wtedy musieli przeprowadzić. Więc po prostu włożę kurtkę i spróbuje nie myśleć o tym przez kilka następnych godzin.  
Wziął kurtkę z haczyka, pozbierał klucze i portfel i mozolnie zaczął schodzić po schodach.  
\- Przynieś chińszczyznę.- zawołał za nim detektyw.  
John zatrzymał się z dłonią na klamce.  
\- Niewiarygodne.


End file.
